This invention relates to support devices, more particularly to belts for supporting the lumbar region of the body when an individual is lifting weights.
The sport of weightlifting continues to grow in terms of the number participating. While initial public recognition tends to focus on the amount of weight lifted, particularly in international competition, the general increased concern for physical fitness has led to greater appreciation of the disciplined training, conditioning, agility and balance required of the weightlifter. One difficulty is that certain techniques in weightlifting can cause stress to the muscles throughout the lumbar region of the body, particularly the lower back muscles. Such stress occasionally causes severe injury, not only to the novice but to an experienced weightlifter attempting to exceed a prior lifted maximum weight.
To reduce the probability for injury, or to avoid reaggrevating an injury, a belt may be worn about the waist or lumbar region to support the muscle tissue. Typically constructed of leather, such belts support the stomach and lower back by holding them in, and assist the weightlifting effort by providing a surface for the stomach to push against. However, leather belts are flat, tend to bind, and do not conform to the shape of the body. This results in "gap" areas where the leather belt provides uneven, inadequate body support. Furthermore, a conventional belt buckle is inconvenient to adjust, does not provide infinite adjustment, and can pinch or otherwise irritate the skin.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a weightlifting belt that readily conforms to the lumbar region of the individual using the belt.
Another object is to provide a weightlifting belt which, when fastened about the body, provides substantially uniform support about the entire lumbar region.
Yet another object is to provide a means for conveniently fastening a weightlifting belt around the body, for adjusting its tightness if desired, while isolating such fastening means from any direct contact with the body.